


The Past is the Past

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren anticipates Levi's death (Not a manga spoiler, just for this fic), just as in their previous life. Shocked to see him come home. </p><p>Terribly summary! Hope it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past is the Past

14\. "Hey, I'm with you. Always."

32\. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

 

Eren had come to the age he was when Levi was killed in his previous life and it petrified him. He had convince himself fate was a cruel deity that planned to rip Levi from his life once again. Of course, he didn't express his anxiety about this to Levi, he didn't want to let any sad memories overlap what time he thought he had left. 

The usual routine for the two of them was Eren would go to college, come home around 6, and spend the night with Levi. But he knew tonight Levi wouldn't be coming home. Eren didn't go to college that day, he just cried tears of grief for the impending phone call that was to come. The time rolled passed from when Levi usually came home, and it soon reached eight pm. As the clock continued to tick, the front door began to open much to Eren's shock. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Bloody Hanji messed up the pa-oof!" 

Before Levi could finish his explanation, Eren ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug. Tears still flowing, wetting the side of Levi's cheek. 

"Eren?! What happened?" Levi asked, placing his palm at the back of his partners head. "Why are you upset??"

Eren just shook his head...not wanting to tell Levi what had upset him so much. After his breathing calmed down, Levi led him to the sofa. One hand placed at the small of Eren's back.  
Levi had a knack for comforting Eren, he could also tell when he should not push. So instead of asking again, he turned the tv infront of them on while he made mindless sarcastic comments to make Eren smile, his arm slung across his shoulders, caressing said shoulder. Even though he did manage to make him smile, there was a tired haze in his eyes. And so after an hour passed with Eren leaning into his side, he decided to ask again. 

"Eren..what happened earlier? Did something happen at college?" 

Eren shook his head and just looked down at his lap, unsure how to tell Levi. 

"I think I'm in love with you....and I'm terrified..." He finally said, still looking down. 

Levi tried to follow Eren's gaze but was interrupted. "Surely you know that I lo-"

Eren gave Levi's leg a subtle squeeze to let him know he wasn't done talking. "I'm terrified of losing you. If I lost you again, I don't know what I'd do. There's no one else and there will never been any one else that makes me happy like you have since we found each other again. I can't, Levi. I just can't I can't I can't I can't"

Tears began streaming down Eren's face again, his grip on Levi's thigh tighter as if to try to give himself verification that Levi really is right next to him. Through his chantings of 'I can't''s, Levi placed a hand to cup Eren's face. 

"Eren, I'm with you. Always. Tell me what brought this on" 

"You were 36 when you were killed by that group of abnormals. Today's the date." Eren breathed. "I was convinced I was never going to see you again..." 

At this, Levi hugged Eren tightly. One hand cupping the back of his head, the other wrapped around his waist. 

"Oh, brat. I wish you would've told me. If that were the case, then wouldn't many other people be dead right now?" 

He leaned back to look his partner in the eyes. "What happened then was the past, this is a different life. I'm here with you, and I'm staying. I promise." 

He sealed this promise with a chaste kiss, and slowly but surely, Eren felt like he could breathe for the first time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is mynarutomind
> 
> Check out my other fics if you like?


End file.
